1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quantum computer formed of a plurality of independent quantum computer elements operating parallel to each other, from which the computation results of the elements can be acquired as a strong signal representing them.
2. Description of the Related Art
In quantum computers utilizing a single quantum, such as an atom or ion, when a computation result is read, a quantum state of, for example, a single atom must be read, which means that an extremely faint signal must be detected. NMR quantum computers are exceptional. Since in these computers, individual molecules in a solution serve as independent quantum computers, when computation results are read, the state of the entire group of a large number of molecules, which indicates the same the same computation result (state), can be detected as a strong signal (see N. A. Gershenfeld and I. L. Chuang, Science 275, 350 (1997)). However, in NMR quantum computers, individual molecules must be regarded as quantum computers, therefore each quantum computer has a limit in the extension of the number of quantum bits (about 20 bits at maximum).
Thus, the conventional quantum computers are disadvantageous in that it is necessary to read a single quantum, i.e., to detect a faint signal when a computation result is read, or there is little extensibility in the number of quantum bits. No practical methods for overcoming these disadvantages are known so far.